CAMBIO DE SITUACION
by Juana I La Loca
Summary: El prefecto de Slytherin ha renunciado, cuya habitacion compartia con el prefecto de Gryffindor, que no es otra que Hermione Granger, hasta aqui todo bien, pero la cosa se empieza a complicar al saber quien será el nuevo prefecto, ¿quién será?
1.

Saludos, desde Madrid, España, aunque ya deben saberlo, bueno a lo que me voy, me interesaría formar parte de esta comunidad, y ayudar a que el numero de fanfics, suba, por eso espero que acepten a una persona mas en su pagina, permitiéndome escribir y publicar las historias en esta web, sin mas alargamientos, me despido, espero que el fanfic, les guste.  
  
Mi nombre es Alba Maria, y me gustaría que mi nick fuera odio a kiko, se que es raro, pero lo tengo como mote.  
  
Nombre del fic que envío es "CAMBIO DE SITUACIÓN" y es solo un capitulo, que no tiene titulo, el fic esta basado en séptimo año de Hogwarts, de nuestro ídolos.  
  
Lo de las casas no se como funciona, así que diré que no pertenezco a ninguna.  
  
Esto es un fanfic sobre Hermione y Draco, pero en un principio no será así, léanlo y después opinan.  
  
CAMBIO DE SITUACIÓN  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Hogwarts, bonita palabra que representaba todo un mundo para Hermione Granger, durante siete años, Hogwarts, había sido su mundo, su hogar, su todo, y ahora este era el ultimo año que pasaría en este colegio de magia y hechicería y lo pensaba disfrutar al máximo.  
  
Del recuerdo la cosa empezó bien, Harry le esperaba en compartimento, junto a Ginny Weasley, la pequeña de hermana de su mejor amigo, Ron, que no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, con el pelo despeinado y con la túnica mal colocada, se le veía sofocado, y eso dio la idea a los presentes que había corrido , para coger el tren.  
  
-¡Hola!-, saludó a todos, intentando recuperar la respiración. -Hola, Ron.- Saludó Hermione, junto con los saludos de Harry y Ginny. No tardaron en volver a la posición inicial, Ginny y Harry se sumergieron en una profunda conversación, que debió de interesarles mucho, puesto que no hacían caso de nada mas. Ginny, miraba a Harry con esos ojos azules, la caracterizaban , junto con ese llamativo pelo rojo, herencia de su familia, pero esos ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando miraba a Harry, era algo de lo que Harry no se daba cuenta, pero Hermione si, además la propia Ginny se lo había confesado un año antes, y esa imagen no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Ella misma se sumergió en su mundo, el paisaje lo conocía de seis años antes, y ahora le parecía lo mas bonito que jamás había visto, no sabia si era porque lo había visto todos esos años, o porque seria la única vez que lo vería, de todas formas no quería saberlo, verlo era lo que la interesaba mas que otra cosa, pero esa vista fue interrumpida por la voz de su novio, Ron, al final des curso pasado decidieron que querían ser mas que amigos, y lo llevaron a cabo, nadie, ni siquiera Harry, se lo había creído, y menos que llevaban todo el verano juntos, pero así era, Hermione y Ron llevaban cuatro meses de relación. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has leído todos los libros de este curso?-, preguntó con tono irónico. Pues, por sorprenderte que parezca he decidido que no quiero saber lo que me tocara estudiar este año-, esa contestación, hizo que los ojos de Ron se abrieran al máximo, Hermione, vio su reacción.- Tranquilo Ron, no es un delito que no haya visto lo que vamos a dar este año. No, no... no es eso, es... Hermione ¿ te encuentras?- preguntó Ron, desconcertado. Si, me encuentro mejor que nunca, ¿po... Pero, mirar a quien tenemos aquí, a Potter y a su noviecita-, dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres tener problemas antes de que empiece el curso-, contestó Hermione. Pues mira, sangre sucia, yo creo que el curso ya he empezado, pero tienes razón, no quiero problemas, ahora, ya los tendréis mas adelante-, y con esa aclaración, Draco se marchó, dejándolos un tanto desconcertados. Cada año, odio mas a Malfoy-, dijo Ron,- No sé como se las apaña para tener el odio de la mitad de la escuela, con un poco de suerte no volveremos a verle. ¡Venga Ron! ¡Deja de delirar! Sabes que tendremos que verle durante todo el curso, y no es por nada, pero compartimos clases con él-, le respondió Hermione. ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Hermione por recordármelo, eres encantadora,- le dijo Ron. Yo también te quiero, Ron-, fue la contestación de Hermione, y con esta aclaración los dos se sumergieron en un apasionado beso, del cual no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba hasta que necesitaron aire, para poder respirar. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una intensa mirada, en la cual se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban decirse, para después darse cuenta en el lugar en donde estaban, y el lugar que compartían con dos personas mas, que ahora les miraban con una mirada picarona. Ginny, tenia en sus labios, el dibujo de una sonrisa, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana, y rápidamente cogió la mano de Hermione y la tiro fuera del compartimento, hacia el pasillo. ¡RON! ¿Qué haces?-, le preguntó Hermione mientras salía del compartimento, por la fuerza, cuando los dos estuvieron fuera, Ron volvió a besar a Hermione, pasaron unos minutos y Hermione fue la que rompió el beso, Ron se desconcertó, pero eso desconcierto no hizo que sus ganas de besar a Hermione, terminara, por eso ataco de nuevo para otro beso, pero Hermione le rechazó, -Ron, ¿no te avergüenzas de los nuestro?, ¿verdad? Ahora si, que el desconcierto de Ron era visible en su mirada, Hermione , ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Ah, espera! ¿No pensaras que te he sacado aquí, porque me avergüenza que nos vean juntos? Pues déjame, aclararte las cosas, te he sacado aquí porque no quiero ver la sonrisita de Ginny, mientras nos besamos y las miraditas con indirectas de Harry, ¿de acuerdo?-, preguntó Ron, mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de Hermione, de su cara. ¡De acuerdo!- le contestó Hermione, con una beso en la punta de su nariz, - pero, será mejor que nos metamos dentro, el peligro nos acecha-, dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa en sus labios a lo que Ron respondió, con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, al abrir la puerta vieron a las dos personas de dentro riéndose de algo, que no sabían lo que era, pero las risas de Ginny, Hermione supo que debió ser algo que Harry había contado, pues esas risas, solo podían ser hechas por Harry, aunque él no se daba cuenta, ni Ron, tampoco, solo Hermione, que a veces se preguntaba que como podían no darse cuenta de ello, porque era mas que evidente.  
  
En algún lugar del tren. Así es, renuncio al puesto de prefecto-, dijo una voz de chico joven. Pero no puedes haces esto, padre te matara-, le respondió una chica. Estoy harto de saber lo que hará padre, puesto que nunca hace nada, quiero tomar esta decisión por mi propio ser, no tengo que pensar en lo que dirá padre, además que tiene de malo, no hay un miembro de nuestra familia que haya formado parte del clan de los prefecto, y eso no debe importarle mucho, puesto que yo soy la única persona que formado parte de este clan, - dijo la voz del chico. Mira, hermano, yo que tú seguiría con este puesto, pero haz lo que quieras, en cierto modo tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que padre dirá de tu elección-, le respondió la voz de la chica, dicho esto salió del compartimento, y se dirigió al suyo propio en donde le esperaba Pansy Parkinson. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha decidido?-, preguntó ansiosa, por la respuesta. Renuncia,- contestó la chica, mientras bajaba la mirada. ¡SI!-, gritó Pansy, pero al mirar la situación de su amiga, se arrepintió de hacerlo.- Erika, lo siento... ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Acaso no era lo que querías? Alégrate, nadie te lo impide-, le respondió Erika. Si es lo que quería, pero tu no lo querías, aunque dijeras que sí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué decirte? Me había hecho a la idea de tener un hermano, en la posición de prefecto y de repente renuncia, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, pero él ha atajado con un decisión y sigue adelante con ella, yo no puedo hacer nada, ni cambiarla, ni decir que se equivoca, no puedo hacer nada, no me hará caso, para él, no soy mas que su hermana pequeña, aquella que da problemas haya a done vaya. Erika, sabes que no es así, el te quiere por ser su hermana y se siente orgulloso de ti, pero tu tienes ciertas ideas sobre eso-, la cabeza de Erika subió, para mostrar una espléndida sonrisa. Bueno, sólo queda los profesores elijan al nuevo prefecto, ¿quién crees que será?-, pregunto Erika, con tono irónico. ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién va a ser? Espero que no sea Goyle, ¿te lo imaginas?-, preguntó Erika mientras se reía. ¡!!!¿¿¿Qué dices???!!!! ¡!!¿¿¿Goyle prefecto???!!!!! ¡!!!Los profesores deberían estar locos para elegirle!!!-, dijo Pansy entre carcajadas, pasaron unos minutos en los cuales se imaginaron a Goyle como prefecto y simplemente era un poco imposible imaginárselo, cuando terminaron de reír volvieron a hablar seriamente. Bueno, lo mas seguro es que sea chico, puesto que las demás son chicas, y tu hermano era el único chico que era prefecto-, dijo Pansy. Pero si fuera chica, tampoco me disgustaría, eso demostraría lo que las mujeres somos en realidad-, dijo Erika. Pero hablemos serio, tu y yo sabemos que puede que haya tres prefectas, pero no cuatro, así que debemos pensar en nombres de chicos....-, pasado un rato, Pansy tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, Erika la vio y rápido supo en quien estaba pensado. ¿Verdad que no estas pensado en ese?-,Pansy solo se digno a mirarla.- No, -, dijo Erika cuando vio la mirada, Pansy solo seguía sonriendo y cada vez mas abiertamente, a lo que Erika reacciono, con lo que había dicho en un principio.- Pansy, ¿no pensaras que eso puede ser prefecto,? ¡Por favor , piénsalo durante un segundo! ¡ÉL PREFECTO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Pero si no sabe mantener la calma mas de un minuto! ¡Erika! ¿Te importaría dejar de gritar así? Además ¿qué pasa? Solo es candidato, entre los muchos que hay-, respondió Pansy. ¡Ah! ¡Bueno! Pensaba que era el único. A decir verdad... - Erika, le devolvió una mirada fría a Pansy- sólo pensaba en él como única opción. ¡No puede ser!  
  
Draco pasaba por ahí cerca y oyó, los gritos de Erika y Pansy, no les dio importancia y siguió con su destino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El viaje se hizo un poco corto, pero no mucho, la llegada fue como todos los años, el Gran Comedor ya fue decorado, y los estudiantes nuevos esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la elección, Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Cuando la elección fue terminada, la mesa de Gryffindor, fue de nuevo llenada por los nuevos estudiantes, ahora el director de la academia, Albus Dumbledore, se puso en pie, y pidió la atención de todos los presentes, para la recitación de unas palabras. Lo primero de todo, dar la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes, tanto a los nuevos como a los veteranos, que el comienzo del curso, se a solo, el comienzo de algo nuevo en vuestras vidas. Y ahora tengo el honor de decir quien será el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin- , estas palabras causaron un gran impacto a todos los presentes, en especial a Hermione, que tenia que compartir habitación con el prefecto de Slytherin, con el cual se llevaba muy bien, para ser un Slytherin, y ahora otro chico o chica, seria el prefecto, la verdad que Hermione no entendía esa cambio, puesto que su compañero de habitación nunca le había hablado de dejar el puesto, y eso le confundia mas.- Bueno, veo que no lo sabíais, Jared Fordman, el prefecto de Slytherin ha renunciado al puesto y hemos tenido que elegir de nuevo aun prefecto y digamos que la elección no ha sido nada difícil, así que paso a decirlo, el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin es .... 


	2. El comienzo

CAMBIO DE SITUACIÓN  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Hogwarts, bonita palabra que representaba todo un mundo para Hermione Granger, durante siete años, Hogwarts, había sido su mundo, su hogar, su todo, y ahora este era el ultimo año que pasaría en este colegio de magia y hechicería y lo pensaba disfrutar al máximo.  
  
Del recuerdo la cosa empezó bien, Harry le esperaba en compartimento, junto a Ginny Weasley, la pequeña de hermana de su mejor amigo, Ron, que no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, con el pelo despeinado y con la túnica mal colocada, se le veía sofocado, y eso dio la idea a los presentes que había corrido , para coger el tren.  
  
-¡Hola!-, saludó a todos, intentando recuperar la respiración. -Hola, Ron.- Saludó Hermione, junto con los saludos de Harry y Ginny. No tardaron en volver a la posición inicial, Ginny y Harry se sumergieron en una profunda conversación, que debió de interesarles mucho, puesto que no hacían caso de nada mas. Ginny, miraba a Harry con esos ojos azules, la caracterizaban , junto con ese llamativo pelo rojo, herencia de su familia, pero esos ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando miraba a Harry, era algo de lo que Harry no se daba cuenta, pero Hermione si, además la propia Ginny se lo había confesado un año antes, y esa imagen no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Ella misma se sumergió en su mundo, el paisaje lo conocía de seis años antes, y ahora le parecía lo mas bonito que jamás había visto, no sabia si era porque lo había visto todos esos años, o porque seria la única vez que lo vería, de todas formas no quería saberlo, verlo era lo que la interesaba mas que otra cosa, pero esa vista fue interrumpida por la voz de su novio, Ron, al final des curso pasado decidieron que querían ser mas que amigos, y lo llevaron a cabo, nadie, ni siquiera Harry, se lo había creído, y menos que llevaban todo el verano juntos, pero así era, Hermione y Ron llevaban cuatro meses de relación. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has leído todos los libros de este curso?-, preguntó con tono irónico. Pues, por sorprenderte que parezca he decidido que no quiero saber lo que me tocara estudiar este año-, esa contestación, hizo que los ojos de Ron se abrieran al máximo, Hermione, vio su reacción.- Tranquilo Ron, no es un delito que no haya visto lo que vamos a dar este año. No, no... no es eso, es... Hermione ¿ te encuentras?- preguntó Ron, desconcertado. Si, me encuentro mejor que nunca, ¿po... Pero, mirar a quien tenemos aquí, a Potter y a su noviecita-, dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres tener problemas antes de que empiece el curso-, contestó Hermione. Pues mira, sangre sucia, yo creo que el curso ya he empezado, pero tienes razón, no quiero problemas, ahora, ya los tendréis mas adelante-, y con esa aclaración, Draco se marchó, dejándolos un tanto desconcertados. Cada año, odio mas a Malfoy-, dijo Ron,- No sé como se las apaña para tener el odio de la mitad de la escuela, con un poco de suerte no volveremos a verle. ¡Venga Ron! ¡Deja de delirar! Sabes que tendremos que verle durante todo el curso, y no es por nada, pero compartimos clases con él-, le respondió Hermione. ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Hermione por recordármelo, eres encantadora,- le dijo Ron. Yo también te quiero, Ron-, fue la contestación de Hermione, y con esta aclaración los dos se sumergieron en un apasionado beso, del cual no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba hasta que necesitaron aire, para poder respirar. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una intensa mirada, en la cual se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban decirse, para después darse cuenta en el lugar en donde estaban, y el lugar que compartían con dos personas mas, que ahora les miraban con una mirada picarona. Ginny, tenia en sus labios, el dibujo de una sonrisa, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana, y rápidamente cogió la mano de Hermione y la tiro fuera del compartimento, hacia el pasillo. ¡RON! ¿Qué haces?-, le preguntó Hermione mientras salía del compartimento, por la fuerza, cuando los dos estuvieron fuera, Ron volvió a besar a Hermione, pasaron unos minutos y Hermione fue la que rompió el beso, Ron se desconcertó, pero eso desconcierto no hizo que sus ganas de besar a Hermione, terminara, por eso ataco de nuevo para otro beso, pero Hermione le rechazó, -Ron, ¿no te avergüenzas de los nuestro?, ¿verdad? Ahora si, que el desconcierto de Ron era visible en su mirada, Hermione , ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Ah, espera! ¿No pensaras que te he sacado aquí, porque me avergüenza que nos vean juntos? Pues déjame, aclararte las cosas, te he sacado aquí porque no quiero ver la sonrisita de Ginny, mientras nos besamos y las miraditas con indirectas de Harry, ¿de acuerdo?-, preguntó Ron, mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de Hermione, de su cara. ¡De acuerdo!- le contestó Hermione, con una beso en la punta de su nariz, - pero, será mejor que nos metamos dentro, el peligro nos acecha-, dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa en sus labios a lo que Ron respondió, con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, al abrir la puerta vieron a las dos personas de dentro riéndose de algo, que no sabían lo que era, pero las risas de Ginny, Hermione supo que debió ser algo que Harry había contado, pues esas risas, solo podían ser hechas por Harry, aunque él no se daba cuenta, ni Ron, tampoco, solo Hermione, que a veces se preguntaba que como podían no darse cuenta de ello, porque era mas que evidente.  
  
En algún lugar del tren. Así es, renuncio al puesto de prefecto-, dijo una voz de chico joven. Pero no puedes haces esto, padre te matara-, le respondió una chica. Estoy harto de saber lo que hará padre, puesto que nunca hace nada, quiero tomar esta decisión por mi propio ser, no tengo que pensar en lo que dirá padre, además que tiene de malo, no hay un miembro de nuestra familia que haya formado parte del clan de los prefecto, y eso no debe importarle mucho, puesto que yo soy la única persona que formado parte de este clan, - dijo la voz del chico. Mira, hermano, yo que tú seguiría con este puesto, pero haz lo que quieras, en cierto modo tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que padre dirá de tu elección-, le respondió la voz de la chica, dicho esto salió del compartimento, y se dirigió al suyo propio en donde le esperaba Pansy Parkinson. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha decidido?-, preguntó ansiosa, por la respuesta. Renuncia,- contestó la chica, mientras bajaba la mirada. ¡SI!-, gritó Pansy, pero al mirar la situación de su amiga, se arrepintió de hacerlo.- Erika, lo siento... ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Acaso no era lo que querías? Alégrate, nadie te lo impide-, le respondió Erika. Si es lo que quería, pero tu no lo querías, aunque dijeras que sí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué decirte? Me había hecho a la idea de tener un hermano, en la posición de prefecto y de repente renuncia, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, pero él ha atajado con un decisión y sigue adelante con ella, yo no puedo hacer nada, ni cambiarla, ni decir que se equivoca, no puedo hacer nada, no me hará caso, para él, no soy mas que su hermana pequeña, aquella que da problemas haya a done vaya. Erika, sabes que no es así, el te quiere por ser su hermana y se siente orgulloso de ti, pero tu tienes ciertas ideas sobre eso-, la cabeza de Erika subió, para mostrar una espléndida sonrisa. Bueno, sólo queda los profesores elijan al nuevo prefecto, ¿quién crees que será?-, pregunto Erika, con tono irónico. ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién va a ser? Espero que no sea Goyle, ¿te lo imaginas?-, preguntó Erika mientras se reía. ¡!!!¿¿¿Qué dices???!!!! ¡!!¿¿¿Goyle prefecto???!!!!! ¡!!!Los profesores deberían estar locos para elegirle!!!-, dijo Pansy entre carcajadas, pasaron unos minutos en los cuales se imaginaron a Goyle como prefecto y simplemente era un poco imposible imaginárselo, cuando terminaron de reír volvieron a hablar seriamente. Bueno, lo mas seguro es que sea chico, puesto que las demás son chicas, y tu hermano era el único chico que era prefecto-, dijo Pansy. Pero si fuera chica, tampoco me disgustaría, eso demostraría lo que las mujeres somos en realidad-, dijo Erika. Pero hablemos serio, tu y yo sabemos que puede que haya tres prefectas, pero no cuatro, así que debemos pensar en nombres de chicos....-, pasado un rato, Pansy tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, Erika la vio y rápido supo en quien estaba pensado. ¿Verdad que no estas pensado en ese?-,Pansy solo se digno a mirarla.- No, -, dijo Erika cuando vio la mirada, Pansy solo seguía sonriendo y cada vez mas abiertamente, a lo que Erika reacciono, con lo que había dicho en un principio.- Pansy, ¿no pensaras que eso puede ser prefecto,? ¡Por favor , piénsalo durante un segundo! ¡ÉL PREFECTO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Pero si no sabe mantener la calma mas de un minuto! ¡Erika! ¿Te importaría dejar de gritar así? Además ¿qué pasa? Solo es candidato, entre los muchos que hay-, respondió Pansy. ¡Ah! ¡Bueno! Pensaba que era el único. A decir verdad... - Erika, le devolvió una mirada fría a Pansy- sólo pensaba en él como única opción. ¡No puede ser!  
  
Draco pasaba por ahí cerca y oyó, los gritos de Erika y Pansy, no les dio importancia y siguió con su destino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El viaje se hizo un poco corto, pero no mucho, la llegada fue como todos los años, el Gran Comedor ya fue decorado, y los estudiantes nuevos esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la elección, Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Cuando la elección fue terminada, la mesa de Gryffindor, fue de nuevo llenada por los nuevos estudiantes, ahora el director de la academia, Albus Dumbledore, se puso en pie, y pidió la atención de todos los presentes, para la recitación de unas palabras. Lo primero de todo, dar la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes, tanto a los nuevos como a los veteranos, que el comienzo del curso, se a solo, el comienzo de algo nuevo en vuestras vidas. Y ahora tengo el honor de decir quien será el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin- , estas palabras causaron un gran impacto a todos los presentes, en especial a Hermione, que tenia que compartir habitación con el prefecto de Slytherin, con el cual se llevaba muy bien, para ser un Slytherin, y ahora otro chico o chica, seria el prefecto, la verdad que Hermione no entendía esa cambio, puesto que su compañero de habitación nunca le había hablado de dejar el puesto, y eso le confundia mas.- Bueno, veo que no lo sabíais, Jared Fordman, el prefecto de Slytherin ha renunciado al puesto y hemos tenido que elegir de nuevo aun prefecto y digamos que la elección no ha sido nada difícil, así que paso a decirlo, el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin es .... 


End file.
